


Romance

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo





	Romance

“August？”

他站在紧闭的门前，无人应答。于是他又叫了一声，声音一如往常温软而绵糯。“August？”

屋内的人躺在沙发上，学着Mendez的模样点着一只烟。Walker不常吸烟，只是当下的自己实在不想搭理那个可怜虫。那双蓝眼睛转动着，最终将目光落在烟草一端点点火光上。

呼唤自己名字的声音再没出现，他猜Tony并没那样固执。而那人的声音也不是一直都是那样卑微胆战的，他自然是见过在会议室中那个人反驳特工们一个个计划时精明又自信的模样，这份如履薄冰的温柔更多只表露在同Walker相处的时分里。

他清楚这是份偏爱，却不知道自己是否情愿这样接受。

 

又或者他总是喜欢用其他方式来运用自己的特权。

自己不知轻重的手搂住那细瘦的腰线，一面掐紧了Mendez的脖颈。茉莉的清香充斥在逼仄的空间里，他吻着对方，带着些许无法言明的施虐欲望，品尝对方因为轻微窒息而不自主发出的呛咳喘音。

Mendez病得不轻，而Walker拒绝聆听他的求援。

他只是伸手将对方狠狠固定在床褥之间，靠着蛮狠的力道索取苛求。从唇齿间冒出来的除却津液还有白色的细碎花瓣，伴着香甜他把它们全部吞食，执着的喜爱当下Mendez展露的孱弱与无望。

手游弋到男人的臀，熟练的掰开以露出那个小洞，“哈啊……”Tony撇开头不去看自己那被架起的双腿，泛红的脸配上纯白的花倒是可口的很。

“哇哦。”August的惊叹过于平静，可来自那小穴的透明液滴真的让他讶异了一会。“你提前做了准备。”

身下人终于肯转回目光直面自己，“你说你今天没太多时间。”这样的解释便已经足够，August起先也并非真的在乎一个答复，他俯身舔舐Mendez大腿内侧，细嫩敏感的皮肤调动着乖巧的男人不住颤抖，“想叫就叫出来。”他说的冷淡如命令，只一会就传来含糊的呻吟。

噗咕水声逐渐响亮，在静谧的室内成了唯一的音响。他们两人都不擅长倾吐情意，只许这沉默与动作成了一切的表达。狠戾的杀手很快进入正题，勃发的性器挤进那狭窄的甬道，即便先前的准备也无法让Mendez自如的接纳这个。“唔...”闷哼从花瓣间溢出来，全然由August的挺动抚弄掌控。

空气也潮湿，凝结作水滴落在他易碎的肌肤上。他清楚承欢的人是如何脆弱，他见过对方面对枪口刀尖笨拙愚勇的模样，他拯救过那个愚人，于是得到了份意外的爱恋。Walker从不回应，却足够恶劣的接受了对方的献祭。

“哼啊！！！”一定是掐在他腰际的力道过于凶猛，才让男人再无法忍耐的尖叫出来。精致的五官扭曲作痛苦的画布，反倒愈发激起Walker内里原始的躁动。

可笑，他只是曾救过他一命，却以为自此之后他便属于他了一般。“August...”男人又开始呼唤，像是挣扎像是求救，浓稠的爱恋化成实体哽咽他的喉头，而硬挺的阴茎填满他的下体，抽插的频率让高瘦的男人耸动不停，快感如烈毒侵袭Mendez全身，“哈...哈啊啊！August...August...”声音似被水浸透，阻隔着已无罅隙的两人。

他们对此心知肚明。

操干的动作一边变得愈发凶猛得不知收敛，扳开双腿的角度实在勉强，他当他是工具，是交易的对象，大开的迎接只当基本礼节，却不知道自己一个个胡乱的吻是否已经越界。Mendez，Mendez不作任何干涉，温软的男人一向只是全盘承受，“唔...！唔...嗯...”他疼，他爱，他让自己再放松些，让August再用力些。

“呃啊！”深入皮肤的牙印刺破了泡泡，爆炸开来的是男人保存的痛呼，“呜...哼嗯...！August...”呼唤到名字的人无动于衷，虬结青筋的性器冲顶着对方不知餮足的蜜穴，使得对方只乖巧无辜的冒出蜜液来，噗嗤的淫浪叫人脸红。


End file.
